<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welp at least I know the reason I was the way I was when I was a Satanist! -_- by NordicPossession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215442">Welp at least I know the reason I was the way I was when I was a Satanist! -_-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession'>NordicPossession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror_Dreams [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Satanism - Fandom, Satanist - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meh this is yet another update in my life. Read onwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror_Dreams [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welp at least I know the reason I was the way I was when I was a Satanist! -_-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now this next dream that I had just 3 nights ago now (since I had the last one that I posted 1-2 weeks ago now) was even MORE of an eye opener to the ACTUAL TRUTH about whom Lapis-Lazuri actually is like is because in this dream Lapis-Lazuri FINALLY told me that the reason why I used to be a LOT like him (aka believing EVERYTHING he has ever posted onto his deviantart account) was because for the last past few years he has been, unbeknownst to me, DEMONICALLY POSSESSING/MIND CONTROLLING my mind (hell in this dream of mine I had last night he possessed me like what happens to people in all of the Exorcism movies and my husband ((Imhotep the mummy the animated series)) had to drive him out of my body forever by doing various ancient Egyptian rituals in which I am EXTREMELY thankful for. Demonic possession=mind control) into becoming a LOT like him (up until a couple of years ago) because (as you my dear readers of my stuff may very well know now) Lapis-Lazuri HATES anyone whom is not exactly like him just because they are not exactly like him plus he wants their lifestyles to LITERALLY DIE OFF FOREVER just because he does not like the fact that most people’s lifestyles go AGAINST his!! God I feel extremely sorry for his best friends......*cries and hopes that they one day will see the actual truth that Lapis-Lazuri is nothing but a pure evil wretch not to be trusted by anyone whose only goals it is is to kill all humans on this planet along with countless other horrible evil actions*.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>